


Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?

by CallMeTheta



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTheta/pseuds/CallMeTheta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy is staying in the TARDIS and might have "accidentally" left her door open while she was getting ready. Oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?

××

The Doctor stood in the doorway to Missy's room. She had “accidentally” left her door open while she was getting dressed, a bad habit she had picked up since coming to stay with the Doctor on his TARDIS.  
She stood with her back to the door, wearing only black lace panties and a purple and black corset that she was adjusting in the front. Her beautiful brown hair was loose and flowing down her back, covering porcelain skin. The Doctor found himself halfway into her room, but he didn't remember his feet moving. Missy always did this to him, whether she meant to or not. Although, she usually meant too. She hypnotised him with her every move, pulling him closer and closer to her. He stood in awe of her beauty. The way her hair brushed her skin, how her corset enhanced her already wonderful hourglass figure, her perfect ass and long beautiful legs.  
He didn't know how long he'd been standing there watching her, but she must have realised very quickly. She hadn't said anything to him, but her hands began to slowly move over her body. She had turned slightly and with closed eyes she moved her hands through her hair, over her breasts and slowly down her stomach and hips, fingers tracing lightly over her thighs. He had been so enraptured by the sight of her hands moving across her skin that he hadn't noticed those piercing blue eyes staring at him.  
“Oh Doctor, really. If you wanted to watch me, you could've just asked.”  
Missy laughed as he met her gaze. The shock in his eyes only made her laugh more. She stepped forward and put a hand to her breast in mock modesty. He was so close to her, only a few steps kept them apart.  
“I really don't understand why you wear that thing. It can't be comfortable” he said, trying to avoid looking at the place where her hand rested so casually against her breast.  
“Well you know,” she said, moving forward and standing on tip toe so that her mouth barely brushed his. “It does have some very positive effects.”  
A very disappointed look crossed his face when she stepped out of his reach, but was soon replaced as she slowly turned for him. She moved so gracefully, like a dancer going through her steps in slow motion. Her hands moved from her hips up to cup her breasts and then into her hair as she did a full rotation for him, giving him the opportunity to see her enhanced figure from every angle.  
“All you have to do is ask.”  
He stepped forward and put his arms around her waist trying to pull her closer to him, but she held back. He knew what she wanted, what she had always wanted. Him, begging for her touch. And like every time before he was so very willing to oblige.  
His hand moved up to cup her face, moving one long finger across her lips,  
“Please...”  
“No, Doctor. Say my name.”  
The hand around her waist began to pull on the thread that held her corset tight, that kept her body hidden.  
“Mistress…”  
Her mouth was on his instantly, hot and demanding. He opened his mouth to her as he began to loosen the ties that held her beautiful body captive. Her hands were in his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp, and making him moan into her mouth. She drank up his pleasure like life giving water.  
The Doctor broke their kiss with a rather disappointed sound from his Mistress. He ignored her look and moved his mouth to her jaw, down her neck and collarbone, leaving marks that claimed her as his own. Her breath was shallow and she gasped in pleasure at every nip of her skin. Her corset had come off and his hand moved along the flat expanse of her stomach slowly moving his hands up and up, making her shiver in anticipation. One hand came to rest on her breast, thumb lightly circling over its peak.  
He looked down at her, her soft skin flushed by desire, eyes half closed, and breathing shallow. God, she was beautiful.  
“Now really Doctor, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?”  
“Oh, maybe someone did once.” He bent forward, pressing small kisses to her chest. “But you know me, I've never been one to listen to the rules.” A quick flick of his tongue and the hand in his hair tightened, pushing for more.  
“Theta…”  
He took her into his mouth, biting down slightly, making circles with his tongue and absolutely in love with the beautiful sound that escaped her lips. She arched her back, trying to bring him closer. One hand was tugging at his hair and the other on his shoulder, sharp nails pressing into his skin.  
The Doctor felt himself being turned and pushed down onto the bed. His Mistress laughed at his shocked expression as she settled, sitting across his hips.  
“It's a good thing neither of us likes rules then, hmm?” She shifted her hips slightly, making him groan.  
She began to unbutton his shirt, long nails skimming over his chest and down his stomach. Up and over his shoulders, only letting him up enough to remove his shirt. His hands were on her hips, trying to press her down on him.  
She leaned forward, placing little kisses on the tip of his nose,  
“Patience, dear. All good things…”  
Her hair fell over her shoulders framing her face, softening her features. Feather light, she trailed her lips across his neck biting down hard when she felt like it, leaving marks that would hopefully out-do the ones he'd left on her. She reached down and began to undo his pants. He was running his fingers through her hair, enjoying its softness. If she had looked up just then she might have seen the thought that was running on repeat in his mind.  
She was everything he'd ever wanted and never thought he deserved.  
Missy let out a gasp of surprise as she was suddenly flipped over onto the bed,  
“So impatient, Doctor.”  
“Hush, you.”  
The intensity in his eyes was almost frightening.  
Did he know that this was everything she'd ever wanted? To be with him completely; body, mind, and soul. All the years that had spent fighting came down to this, the fact that she had only ever loved him she wanted him to love her back. And now, here they were. Oh the look in his eyes, so filled with desire. She hadn't intended for this to be so damned sentimental, she was just trying to prove her point. That he needed her just as much as she needed him. But the smell of his skin and his touch, she had almost forgotten what it was like. If there was a heaven, surely this must be it.  
His pants had joined all the other clothes on the floor.  
Her hearts were pounding in her chest, threatening to break free. The hardness against her thigh was all the proof she needed for now. One hand went to the nape of his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. The other hand to the small of his back, coaxing him on. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him down.  
Her soft moan was all the encouragement he needed.  
She was perfect, made just for him and no one else. She clung to him, kissing his lips his neck his chest, anyplace she could reach. Her long nails leaving crimson lines on his back.  
Theta… please.  
Her thought ran quickly through his mind before disappearing like smoke. Her thought. She had mentally reached out to him, after all the years of silence.  
He could feel the fire building in his belly, ready to explode. Quickening his pace, he heard her, his Koschei, crying out. Wrapping her legs tighter around him, arching her back, saying his name over and over. She went over the edge with the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, pulling him right along with her. 

××

They lay in her bed, still wrapped up in each other. Her head was on his chest, one leg around his. She looked so peaceful like that, half asleep and so content. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was all but gone, but to him she looked absolutely perfect.  
“..can feel you staring…” was murmured into his chest.  
He pulled her closer, circling her waist with one arm and beginning to play with her hair. “Well maybe if you would stop being so damn cute-”  
“Not cute…” she growled. “Queen of Evil… terrible, murderous, all-powerful… not cute.” Missy shifted and put her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck.  
Sleepy now. Be quiet.  
His hand continued to run through her hair, leading her into sleep. The warmth of her body, pressed so close to him, filled him with a kind of peacefulness he hadn't felt in a very long time. He was slowly drifting to off to sleep when one final thought came through the darkness,  
I love you, Theta…  
The Doctor pressed a light kiss to Missy's hair, sending back the image of her that he saw now, curled up against him and at peace.  
l love you too, Koschei. Always.

××

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I was talking to a certain someone about how wonderful corsets are, and who wears them? Our mistress of course. It all kind of spiraled from there.  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
